mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills (MNC)
Skills are the active and passive abilities of the Pros which can be upgraded using cash gained throughout the match. They range from changes like passive health boosts to bombs you can actively place and detonate. Each Pro has four skills: three active and one passive. While each of the skills' specific effects are unique to their class, there are a few skills, such as the Tank and Gunner's Deploy, which are similar in nature. __TOC__ Pros and their Skills Each Pro has three active and one passive skills (listed respectively). For more information on Instant and Drain, see Active Skills above. Note: All the text is taken directly from the game. Level 1 passive skills have been left blank because it seems that they have no effect. Assault The Assault's Skills are geared toward mobility and damage. *Bomb (Instant) - Remote detonated bombs can attach to enemy players, turrets and bots. **Level 2 - Increased damage and radius (+1 Offense) **Level 3 - Increased damage and radius (+2 Offense) *Fly (Drain) - Hover jets allow the Assault to fly for a short time. **Level 2 - Increased flight time (+1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Increased flight time (+2 Specialties) *Charge (Instant) - Assault charges forward and damages everything he hits. **Level 2 - Increased charge damage (+1 Offense) **Level 3 - Adds grapple to charge (+1 Offense, +1 Specialties) *Assault (Passive) **Level 2 - Increased jump height and Critical Shots (+1 Offense, +1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Increased critical shot (+2 Specialties) Tank The Tank's skills help him survive longer and do more damage on the battlefield. *Product Grenade (Instant) - Product Grenade damages enemies **Level 2 - Blinds targets (+1 Offense, +1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Adds splitting grenades on impact (+1 Offense) *Tank Deploy (Instant/Special) - Deployed Tanks take less damage, recover health faster and increase Jet Gun range. **Level 2 - Increased health recovery while deployed (+1 Defense) **Level 3 - Adds ammo regeneration while deployed (+1 Defense) *Jet Charge (Instant) - Charging through enemies will damage and knock them back. **Level 2 - Increases charge damage (+1 Offense) **Level 3 - Adds enemy knockdown (+1 Offense, +1 Specialties) *Tank (Passive) **Level 2 - Increased health recovery (+1 Defense) **Level 3 - Increased health (+2 defense) Support Support's skills make friendly Bots and Turrets more resilient and deadly. *Hack (Instant) - Hacking increases the range and fire rate of the target turret. **Level 2 - Increased range on turrets (+1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Increased rate of fire on hacked turrets, can hack enemy turrets (+2 Specialties) *Firebase (Instant/Special) - The Firebase will shoot at enemies and can be deployed anywhere. **Level 2 - Increased Firebase armor and damage (+1 Defense, +1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Adds heal aura to Firebase (+1 Defense, +1 Specialties) *Air Strike (Instant) - Calls in a rocket strike from the sky. **Level 2 - Increased radius, decreased cost to use (+1 Offense) **Level 3 - Increased radius, decreased cost to use (+1 Offense) *Support (Passive) **Level 2 - Adds bot support aura, increased health recovery (+1 Defense, +1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Increased Support health (+2 Defense, +1 Specialties) Assassin Assassin's skills make her more agile and deadly. *Dash (Drain) - Light and nimble, the Assassin can dash into or out of a situation. **Level 2 - Increased dash duration (+1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Increased dash duration (+1 Offense) *Cloak (Drain) - The Assassin relies on her Cloaked armor to avoid being seen. **Level 2 - Decreased cloak drain (+1 Defense, +1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Adds cloak recovery while not moving (+1 Offense, +2 Defense) *Smoke Bomb (Instant) - Smoke Bomb temporarily blinds enemies around her. **Level 2 - Increased blind radius and recovery (+2 Defense) **Level 3 - Increased blind radius and recovery (+2 Defense) *Assassin (Passive) **Level 2 - Decreased fall damage, increased clip size (+1 Offense, +1 Specialties) **Level 3 - No fall damage, Katana replaces Dagger (+2 Offense, +1 Specialties) Gunner Gunner's abilities allow him to do massive damage. *Slam (Instant) - Gunner's Slam damages, slows and pushes enemies away. **Level 2 - Increased slam damage and radius (+1 Defense) **Level 3 - Increased slam damage and radius (+1 Offense, +1 Defense) *Gunner Deploy (Instant/Special) - The deployed gunner does more damage, takes less and can't move. **Level 2 - Adds Critical Shot while deployed (+1 Offense, +1 Defense) **Level 3 - Decreases damage taken while deployed, adds head shield (+2 Defense) *Gunner Grapple (Instant) - Gunner grapple damages opponents. **Level 2 - Increased grapple damage (+1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Adds throw (+2 Specialties) *Gunner (Passive) **Level 2 - Adds split Mortar Launcher rounds (Mortars split into two) (+1 Offense) **Level 3 - Minigun replaced with Dual Minigun (Mortars split into three) (+2 Offense) Sniper Sniper's abilities help to protect him and make it easier for him to get headshots. *Flak (Instant) - Sniper throws out a Flak Grenade that damages an area for a time. **Level 2 - Increased flak damage and radius (+1 Offense) **Level 3 - Increased flak damage and radius (+1 Offense) *Traps (Instant) - Traps will slow enemies, increasing control on affected areas. **Level 2 - Increased maximum traps, freeze effect added (+1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Increases maximum traps, adds skill train [sic, supposed to be "drain?"] effect (+2 Specialties) *Sniper Grapple (Instant) - Sniper's grapple will spin or throw enemies. **Level 2 - Adds throw (+1 Defense, +1 Specialties) **Level 3 - Increased damage (+1 Defense, +1 Specialties) *Sniper (Passive) **Level 2 - Adds enemy penetration (+2 Offense) **Level 3 - Adds area damage when impacting a bot, pro, or turret. (+1 Offense) Category:MNC Skills Category:MNC Gameplay